


The Help Of Kyoshi

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Asami - Fandom, AtLA - Fandom, Korra - Fandom, Korrasami - Fandom, kyoshi - Fandom, rangi - Fandom, tlok
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Korra feeling down about the way people feel about her relationship with Asami seeks out the help of avatar kyoshi. Kyoshi shows Korra a story she has never been told, a story about how love prevails over all even the most dangerous of enemies.
Relationships: Korrasami, Rangi x kyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks since she and Asami had went to see her parents to tell them about their relationship, and even though her father had apologized many times Korra still felt a sadness in the pit of her soul. Not because she was ashamed but because she felt like the people around her were ashamed of who she was.

“You look down love” Asami plants a short kiss on Korra’s lips before sitting down beside her.

Korra shrugs and stretches her arms around Asami , pulling her closer.

“Come on .... don’t be like that .... tell what it is , I care care ya know?” Asami sits up straight 

“It’s what my dad said. It’s sticking with me even though I know he didn’t mean anything bad. Our tribe .... it has costumes” she looks away from her frowning girlfriend 

“Who is anybody to tell the avatar what to be ashamed of” she smiles before touching Korra “maybe you should meditate on it”

“You always have the best ideas “

“It’s why you keep me around “ Asami kisses her before standing up 

“I’ll give you some privacy” she closes the door behind her.

Korra sighs “just you and me past lives”

She slows her breathing and puts her body in the right position before closing her eyes. When she opens then again she is in the spirit world, avatar kyoshi sitting in front of her.

“Avatar kyoshi .... my personal life and choices ..... are they wrong” she says this almost in a whisper and is unsure if kyoshi even heard her to begin with.

“When I was young I found true love in a young woman whose one true duty was to protect an avatar that wasn’t me at the time. We found love in a moment of fear and unknowing. Our love the only thing that held us together.”

She reaches her hand out for Korra to take.

“Come with me and I will show you how hard me and my wife fought for our love” 

Korra pauses before taking avatar kyoshi’s hand. 

“I’m honored “


	2. A place I once knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi takes Korra to the village where she met Rangi

Korra pauses before taking avatar Kyoshi’s hand

“I’m honored” 

Time itself collapses around them. The past mixing in with the present and the future. Colors of blue , pink and purple swirled around them threatening to engulf them both. Korra looked up at Kyoshi and couldn’t help but realize how beautiful she was , and she didn’t mean that the make up was making her beautiful. Somehow she could see through the make up to kyoshi’s fresh face, the face she was born with. She opens her mouth to speak but quickly decides against it.   
The colors fade away and a small town is revealed to Korra’s eyes before she even had the chance to change her mind about saying anything.

“This is where I met Rangi” she points towards a large building sitting at the edge of the village. 

The building resembled a castle , obviously fit for someone of royalty. 

“So do you fly is there with your spirty avatar past lives powers or what?” 

“I only use my powers when I need too …. don’t be lazy Korra “ her voice is serious but soft 

Korra sighed. She thought that meditating meant she wouldn’t have to actually get up. But yet here she was walking around in the village of her past life. 

“ as a child I begged and starved on these very streets “ kyoshi’s face seemed to turn into a frown but only a little 

“WHAT?! You were ….. were a …”

“An orphan? Yes , but he saved me “

Kelsang stood in front of them with a much younger and skinnier kyoshi. 

“I will never leave you “ he said “ I promise”

The two of them hugged and then disappeared into thin air. Kyoshi wanted to reach out , grab him , make him stay but she knew that wasn’t at all possible.

“You must have been so afraid “ Korra ignores all other thoughts and reaches out to grab kyoshi’s hand

“But not anymore “ she smiles down at Korra “now come on. Me and Rangi’s story starts in that building”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofc I always end in a cliff hanger


	3. Avatar Yun

Kyoshi leads Korra to the big building on the edge of town. She stops at the gates waiting for Korra to catch up. Kyoshi hasn’t realized how fast she had been walking and how much her companion was struggling to keep up.

“Sorry” she said as Korra finally came and stood by her side. 

“You’re ……. you’re uh pretty fast” the young avatar falls to her knees “I just need one second to catch my breath …. please “ 

Kyoshi sighs and sits down on a near by rock stretching her legs out, unknowingly showing some of her skin.

Korra blushes. She hadn’t meant to keep staring at the past avatar work googly eyes but she simply couldn’t help herself. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and fixes her posture before speaking again. 

“I’m ready” 

Kyoshi waves a hand before standing up and the gates open as if they were only there for her. She walks quickly through the gate and towards the front door of the huge mansion. She waves a hand at the door and it opens just as the gate had seconds before. They step inside to a scene Korra wasn’t expecting. 

The entire house was in an uproar. Maids running around cleaning and picking up trash from the night before , guards putting on their uniforms and standing accordingly , benders in the yard training and practicing , and one single young girl off to the side. 

She’s trying to make herself smaller, Korra thought to herself.

“Your right” kyoshi said with a pain in her voice. 

“Who is she?” Korra walks closer to the vision and reaches out for the girl even though she knows it’s just a memory.

“She …. is me” 

It almost seems like the image of the younger kyoshi made avatar kyoshi feel an indescribable discomfort. This time Korra reaches her hand out for adult kyoshi and she gladly holds onto it. 

“ and that…. is Rangi “ 

A rather tall young lady in a fire nation uniform stomped around the large dining area making orders , and telling people what to do. Young kyoshi trailed behind her like a puppy waiting to be played with. Rangi turned around to face young kyoshi , her expression was blank. 

“Kyo” she said “please stop following me…. go check on Yun. That’s your job , not following me “ 

Young kyoshi nodded nervously 

“Uh yes … I’m sorry … he had visitors …. I-I …. I didn’t want to be in the way” Her voice gets low “like I always am” 

Rangi was flipping through a book that was left on the dining room table while kyoshi spoke, she only looked up once kyoshi’s voice broke. She sighed and opened her arms towards kyoshi. The young woman did as she was told and embraced Rangi , wrapping her arms around her tightly. Rangi was a little smaller than kyoshi so naturally Rangi stood on her tippy toes to get the best hug possible. 

“You were hired to care for the avatar…. you don’t mess things up , you make them better” she smiles up at kyoshi still wrapped in her arms. 

“You’re right” said kyoshi before they let each other go 

Korra turns her head back towards avatar Kyoshi.   
“What do they mean …. you take care of the avatar …. you are the avatar?”

Kyoshi only laughs. 

“Yes. But I wasn’t then”

“So who was?” 

“My friend Yun”

The mention of her old friends name made Kyoshi’s eyes water up with tears , but she quickly stopped them before they had the chance to drop.

“They thought your friend was the avatar ?” Korra couldn’t wrap her mind around it. 

“Well yes…. as I told you before I was an orphan who spent their nights and days on the streets. I starved for the majority of my homelessness, until I met kelsang…. he saved me, gave me food , gave me a family , gave me something to look forward too , and he gave me a job in this very place” 

Korra nods. She still had more questions but she didn’t need to tell Kyoshi that. 

“They found Yun playing pai sho. Pai sho was a fan favorite of avatar Kuruks. Prior to them finding Yun , avatar Kuruks team avatar searched far and wide. Often trying different techniques from the four nations to figure out who the avatar was. They had fallen into an area of darkness…. many people believed that Kuruks lack of interest in his avatar duty’s ruined the cycle all together”

“They thought the avatar was dead … for good” Korra said this out loud even though the realization was just for herself. 

“So naturally when they had failed to find the next avatar so many times they rushed into it when they found Yun playing many different strategies of Pai Sho and winning every time. He was really good , exceptional infact. Which is why they thought he was the avatar … Kuruk himself played just as well , and just as fast”

“What happened when they found out that you were the avatar?”

Kyoshi pauses for a moment wondering if she is truly ready to reveal this story to those who haven’t seen it first hand or don’t already know  
about it. She looks at Korra and then back towards the memory of Yun , she forces her self to smile. 

“Well” she said “ the same man that was supposed to be one of my main teachers …. he sacrificed Yun to a spirit …. and later the same day he killed the only man I’d ever known to be a father figure in my life…. I ran away after that…” 

Kyoshi sighs and is taken aback when she realizes that Korra has wrapped her arms around. 

“They should have taught about you in school …. “ she said hugging her tighter. 

Kyoshi smiles she liked this version of herself more than she liked the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fast but the next chapter will be long. What do you guys think kyoshi will snow Korra ?


End file.
